


So fluffy I'm gonna die

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian's hair is fluffy in the mornings, Kimi is fascinated by it.





	So fluffy I'm gonna die

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the rather adorable photo of Sebastian today: https://scontent-lht6-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-0/p480x480/18527662_633367640200965_8599481880218028384_n.jpg?oh=ea4367ac60267dd08199e96d7bf3e2b3&oe=59C02779

The early morning sunlight shining into the room makes Sebastian turn over in the bed with a groan, he doesn't want to wake up yet.

Blinking open his eyes, he sees Kimi is facing him, looking at him happily.

Sebastian doesn't know why Kimi is staring at him, but he does know it unnerves him.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asks, touching his face. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Kimi shakes his head, smiling fondly. "It's your hair."

"My hair?" Sebastian asks, confused, reaching up to touch it. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." Kimi says with a smirk. "It's just...fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Sebastian echos, frowning at him.

"Yes." Kimi nods, reaching over to touch his hair. "It's fluffy."

Sebastian rolls his eyes and huffs out a laugh. "Fluffy?"

"Yes." Kimi tells him seriously, still touching the curly locks, twisting his fingers through them slowly.

Sebastian closes his eyes at the feeling, sighing happily before looking at Kimi with a grin.  "You're petting me."

"I know." Kimi removes his hand. "Sorry."

Sebastian smiles at him and takes his hand. "It's okay."

Kimi nods, leaning over to kiss him.

Sebastian kisses him back happily. 

Kimi breaks the kiss to kiss the top of his hair, grinning slightly.

Sebastian mock glares at him and goes to turn over, but Kimi pulls him against his chest.

Sebastian chuckles and looks up at him.

Kimi grins, kissing his forehead. "Fluffy."

Sebastian snorts and hits him playfully, making Kimi laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
